Digimon Adventure Miracles,Integrity and Truthness
by hayat.kun
Summary: What if Cody and Daisuke were the older group of digidestined. What if Daisuke is female and were siblings with Kamiya.And what if Catherine that partner with Floramon is siblings with Takaishi/Ishida.I do not own digimon i owe fem Daisuke and some digimon that cant be find in google.And some people please R& R...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my third fanfic. My real accout Digihayat cannot be opened so i made new want with two characters from Digimon 02 And one is from 02 too but in the last episode with her Floramon.**

**Enjoy it**

Chapter 1: And so it begins

* * *

(Planet Earth. Spinning sliently in space. A boy's voice is heard.)

Voice: That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now.

(A desert, with a few plants.)

Voice: Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce.

(A town gets flooded with brown-colored water.)

Voice: And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold.

(Overhead shot on what appears to be a summer camp. Lots of tents, and children and adults.)

Voice: At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while…. uh, going over my multiplication tables.

(The owner of the voice is about eleven years old, with really big and spiky hair. He's laying on a tree branch, when a snowflake falls.)

Voice: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and nine other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai.

(On-screen text: Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.)

Tai: This is my little youngest sister Daisuke ,She has my football skills, and yet she had a crush on T.k.

(On-screen:Daisuke "DAI" Kamiya ,She wears a square googles that cover his front hair.)

**Tai:** This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

(_On-screen: Sora Takenouchi. She wears a bowl-type hat that covers almost all of her hair._)

Tai: And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut!

(A blond-haired kid, with hair not quite as spiky as Tai's. Yamato "MATT" Ishida is his name.)

Tai: And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp.

(This kid is smaller than the rest of the kids. He's inside, using a laptop. His full name is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi.)

Tai: That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

(Mimi Tachikawa's outfit is mostly pink. She's also wearing a large pink cowboy she had a crush on me.)

Tai: Iori is the best friend of TK. He is Mimi's cousion. (Author's Note: TK are Cody same age at this Adventure)

( Iori "Cody" Hida. He wears the outfit in Digimon 02 episode alsaw wear a hat it is the same hat TK 02 but with yellow colour.)

Tai: TK is Matt's dopey little brother.

(Sorry, Izzy, this kid's smaller than you! His name's Takeru "TK" Takaishi. He shares his brother's blond hair.)

Tai: This cute girl is Catherine Takaishi Or Cath. His the youngest sister. Andshe had a crush on Cody.

(A long Yellow hair with beautiful hotest and youngest member in the group.)

Tai: Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants.

(A blue-haired kid, Joe Kido wears glasses.)

Tai: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needles to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!

TK: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!

Cody: Wait for me TK..

Matt: Hey, TK! Be careful. Slow down!

Dai: Hey TK, I wanna come too!

Sora: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a you cold Dai?

Dai: Sure is cold.

Joe: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!

Mimi: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?

Cath: Snow boots?Why dont we get a ski already.

(Izzy's not outside with the others. He's still playing around with his laptop.)

Izzy: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection.

(Tai bursts in on him.)

Tai: Hey, what's your name….Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!

(Rainbow-colored lights shine in the sky. The kids are in awe, as evidenced by their collective sigh.)

Mimi: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Tai: Yeah.

Izzy: Yeah, but what is it?

Dai: Maybe it is a round Rainbow?

TK: No you silly, that is not a round Rainbow Cutie girl.

Dai's Thought: Di he just call me cute OMG . Please make him love me.

Sora: Maybe an aurora?

Izzy: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Sora: Tell that to the snow.

Joe: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia.

Matt: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!

Tai: Hey, what's that?

(Strange beams of green light are heading straight for them!)

Mimi: Do you think we need sunscreen?

(The beams of light shoot straight down at their feet, leaving holes in the (already thick!) snow.)

Sora: Everyone, are you alright?

Matt: We're still here.

TK: Are you okay Cutie.

Dai: I'm allright hensom

TK's Thought: Did she just call me hensom OMG. No one know's that i had a crush on her.

Mimi: That was scary.

Joe: What- What was it?

Izzy: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

(Strange objects float up towards them. Each of the ten kids grab one.)

Sora: What are these?

(They look like little handheld computer games.)

Izzy: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus.

Joe: No instructions?

Tai: Forget the instructions, surf's up!

(A huge green wave washes over them. They fall, screaming…)

Mimi: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!

Dai: TK im scared!

TK: Dont worry Cutie hold my hand.

(Some time later, a voice calls to Tai.)

Voice: Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai.

Tai: Yeah, I'm okay….

(He opens his eyes to see a strange creature sitting on his chest. It looks like a tiny head without a nose. It's ears are long and look like cat's tails. It has sharp, jagged teeth.)

Tai: That is the last time I eat camp food!

Weird Thingy: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!

(The weird thingy bounces up and down, obviously very happy to meet Tai.)

Tai: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?

Weird Thingy: Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you.

Tai: Waiting for me?

Koromon: My name's Koromon. And we're partners!

Tai: Koromon? That means… talking head?

Koromon: It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!

Tai: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

(Izzy's voice calls.)

Izzy: Tai?

Tai: Hmm? Izzy, that you?

Izzy: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere.

Motimon: It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?

(This one looks like a…small, pink thingy with arms but no feet.)

Tai: Another one? What are they?

Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually.

Izzy: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

Tai: Y'think? It's weird.

Izzy: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common.

Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

Koromon: That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!

Tai: And just where is the DigiWorld?

Izzy: I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!

Tai: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

(Climbing a nearby tree, Tai pulls a pocket telescope from…uh, his pocket.)

Tai: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.

Koromon: Hey, Tai. What do you see?

Tai: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?

(A huge red beetle is coming at them.)

Tai: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!

(It reaches the tree, and Tai and Koromon only just have time to get out of it before the top of it is sawn off by the red beetle's tusks.)

Motimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!

Izzy: That's just great.

Koromon: Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!

Tai: Well, he's a gardener!

(Kuwagamon again flies into the tree that Tai's in, but Koromon blows bubbles at it. This does nothing more than annoy Kuwagamon, and also makes it change it's course, missing Tai.)

Izzy: Tai, you okay?

Tai: Well, I have had better days.

(Koromon crashes to the ground.)

Tai: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?

Koromon: That's me.

Tai: You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed.

Koromon: It was nothing.

Izzy: Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again!

Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way.

Tai: Come on!

Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!

(Motimon jumps into the tree, and disappears. The boys stare at eachother, and jump in after him. Inside, the tree's inner walls seem to be made of metal, while the top opens up to the sky.)

Izzy: Whoa…. What kind of tree is this?

Motimon: It's a hiding tree, silly.

Koromon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

(Kuwagamon's shrieking ends, and Sora's voice calls:)

Sora: All clear! No need to hide anymore.

Tai: Sora!

Sora: You can come out now.

Tai: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?

(Standing beside Sora is a small pink thingy with flower petals on it's head.)

Other Pink Thingy: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome.

Sora: Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other.

Tai: Looks kinda like a radish.

Izzy: Must be another one of them. Like the other… whatever they are.

(A small, white, pig-like thing with four legs runs into the clearing.)

Izzy: They're popping up everywhere.

Demiveemon: Wait for me Tokomon. ohh Heloo there Im Dai over here.

Tokomon: Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, TK, over here!

TK: Coming! Tokomon, there you are!

(TK comes running out of the bushes, followed by Matt,Cath and Dai,who's holding an orange blob with a long horn jutting out of it's forehead.)

Matt: TK!Dai!Cath!

Tai: Hey, Matt, you too?

Matt: Yeah, I'm here too.

Tai: No, I meant that! Under your arm!

Matt: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well….

Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.

Izzy: You too haa Cath

Cath:Yup.

BlackTanemon: Im not virus just because of black anyway nice to meet you.

Cody: Hey here you are.

Upamon: Hi Im Upamon nice to meet you.

(TK and Tokomon are happily playing together, when they hear someone screaming. Joe dashes out of the bushes, closely followed by a levitating brown seal-thing with orange hair.)

Joe: Help! Ahhhh!

Tai: Joe?

Joe: Help me! This thing, this thing…. It won't leave me alone!

Bukamon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon.

(Bukamon starts laughing. Joe screams some more.)

Joe: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?

All Nine Digimon: We're digimon. Digital monsters.

Tai: Digital monsters?

All Nine Digimon: Yeah, digimon.

Koromon: We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're… kinda cute.

Tsunomon: And very loyal.

Yokomon: With beautiful hair.

Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha!

Tokomon: And adorable.

BlackTanemon: Or Black.

Upamon: With big ears.

Demiveemon: And a small leg or hand.

Tai: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora.

Sora: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

Tai: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt.

Matt: No autographs, please.

Tai: And this is Joe.

Joe: I'd shake hands, if you had any.

Tai: Izzy here's our computer expert.

Izzy: Do you have internent access?

Tai:Our soccer player Dai.

Dai: Say is there a football.

Tai: Cody the kendo boy.

Cody: Want to learn Kendo.

Tai: Cath the hotest girl in here

Cath:Please I know Im hot no photos here.

Tai: Same as Matt ohhh and Last and not least urmm what is your name?

TK: TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look.

Tai: There now. Is that everybody?

Sora: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?

Tai: Now, now. Her name is Mimi.

Izzy: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike.

(In the distance…)

Mimi: Ahh! Somebody help me!

Tai: Come on!

Izzy: Okay, so she's not picking flowers.

Tai: Mimi, where are you?

(Mimi runs into another clearing, also screaming. She's followed by a green plant on legs.)

Sora: There she is!

Tai: Mimi, it's okay!

(But Mimi isn't running from her little digimon, she's running from the much larger Kuwagamon!)

Tai: It's that big bug again!

(Kuwagamon dives at them, misses, and flies off. Mimi's left kneeling on the ground.)

Mimi's Digimon: Mimi, are you alright?

Mimi: I think so.

Tanemon: Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you.

Sora: It's okay now.

BlackTanemon:Look at Tanemon she will be cute if she is black.

Mimi: Oh, Sora!

Tai: Watch it, here he comes!

Sora: Run!

(Kuwagamon flies after the fourteen individuals, tearing up the foliage.)

Matt: Down!

(All of them hit the dirt, causing Kuwagamon to miss, again.)

Joe: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!

Tanemon: Here he comes again!

Tai: Okay, that does it! No more running away!

Sora: What else can we do?

Matt: She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!

**Izzy:** Not and win, anyway.

(_They continue to run, until they reach a cliff._)

**Matt:** Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

(_Tai looks down at the ravine._)

**Sora:** Be careful, Tai!

**Tai:** There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

**Sora:** Another way where?

(_Kuwagamon comes back for another shot, bursting from the bushes._)

**Sora:** Watch out, Tai!

Dai: Im afraid TK

TK: Dont worry Dai hold my hand.

Dai: Ok then if im so afraid can i hug you.

TK: sure Cutie.

**Koromon:** Here I go!

(_Koromon leaps at Kuwagamon and blows a bubble in it's face. Again, this just annoys the giant insect._)

**Tai:** Not again!

**Yokomon:** Digimon, attack!

(_All of the digimon attack Kuwagamon with bubbles, causing it to crash into some trees._)

**Sora:** Yokomon!

**Tai:** Koromon!

(_Exhausted, the tiny digimon lay on the cliff, eyes closed._)

**Tai:** Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?

**Koromon:** Sorry, it's just…. I'm trying to make a good impression.

**Tai:** Crazy guy.

(_The kids tend to their injured digimon._)

**Sora:** Oh, Yokomon.

**Mimi: **Tanemon, talk to me.

**Izzy:** They must be programmed for courage.

**TK:** Tokomon, what's wrong?

**Matt:** Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!

**Joe:** Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no!

Cath,Cody and Dai: Get up you guys

(_Kuwagamon reappears yet again, coming towards them._)

**Matt:** Get back!

**Sora:** I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

**Tai:** Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?

**Matt:** Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray.

**Tai:** Okay, get ready to run!

**Koromon:** No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!

**Tai:** Give it up, will ya?

**Motimon:** No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!

**Izzy:** No, don't!

**Yokomon:** They're right!

**Sora:** No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon.

**Tsunomon:** We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!

**Tokomon: **We can do it, we can do it!

**Bukamon:** Let me go, let me go, let go!

**Mimi:** Tanemon, you too?

**Tanemon:** Uh huh!

**Koromon:** I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!

(_The digimon jump out of the kid's arms and head towards Kuwagamon._)

**Koromon:** Come on, digimon!

**Sora:** It's useless! Yokomon!

**Izzy:** Don't go! Motimon!

**Matt:** No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!

**TK:** Don't go!

**Joe:** Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

**Mimi:** Tanemon. Be careful!

**Tai:** No! Don't, Koromon!

(_Scene switch. Usually the space for a commercial break, but in some countries the screen just fades out and comes back to the same screen. As usual, the last line before the switch is repeated, but altered slightly._)

**Tai:** No, don't! Koromon, come back!

(_The digital gadgets glow, and beams of light shoot from them, hitting the digimon._)

**Koromon:** Koromon, digvolve to…

**Agumon: **Agumon!

(_Agumon is a little orange dinosaur. What else can I say?_)

**Yokomon:** Yokomon, digivolve to…

**Biyomon: **Biyomon!

(_A pink bird with a metal ring around her left leg._)

**Motimon:** Motimon, digivolve to…

**Tentomon: **Tentomon!

(_A small red insect. His mouth doesn't move when he talks. He can fly_.)

**Tsunomon:** Tsunomon, digivolve to…

**Gabumon: **Gabumon!

(_Gabumon has blue fur with a yellow body, and a strangely-patterned horn._)

**Tokomon:** Tokomon, digivolve to…

**Patamon: **Patamon!

(_As some people have called him, an orange winged rat. His wings are connected to his head._)

**Bukamon:** Bukamon, digivolve to…

**Gomamon: **Gomamon!

(_This digimon looks like he can swim, with flippers._)

**Tanemon:** Tanemon, digivolve to…

**Palmon: **Palmon!

(_Palmon is a green plant-thing_. _These new digimon take the place of the littler ones._)

Demiveemon: Demiveemon digivolve to

Veemon:Veemon.

(A blue dianousor)

Upamon:Upamon digivolve to

Armadillomon: Armadillomon

(Dont know to describe)

BlackTanemon: BlackTanemon digivolve to

Floramon:Floramon

(A red flower with nice eye)

**Sora:** What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

**Tai:** They're… bigger.

(_These new digimon leap at Kuwagamon. He knocks them back._)

**Agumon:** Alright, then. You asked for it!

**Palmon:** **_Poison Ivy!_**

(_Palmon extends long vines, trapping Kuwagamon._)

**Patamon:** **_Boom Bubble!_**

**Tentomon: ****_Super Shocker!_**

(_Patamon spits a powerful bubble, and Tentomon shocks Kuwagamon with electricity. Under Kuwagamon's feet, Gomamon trips him up._)

**Agumon:** Stand back, everyone! **_Pepper Breath!_**

**Gabumon:** **_Blue Blaster!_**

**Biyomon:** **_Spiral Twister!_**

(_Agumon spits a fireball, Gabumon shoots blue energy, and Biyomon blasts him with a green spiral. This enrages Kuwagamon._)

**Agumon:** Now, all together!

(_All of the digimon's attacks drive him back into the forest._)

**Izzy:** They made vapor-ware out of him.

**Tai:** Amazing!

**Agumon:** Told you we could do it!

(_The digimon run back to the kids._)

**Tai:** Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

**Tentomon:** How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?

(_The group hear Kuwagamon's scream._)

**Sora:** Watch out!

**Tai:** Huh?

(_Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground._)

**Tai:** Guess we celebrated too soon!

(_The crack in the ground caused by Kuwagamon's pincers expands, causing the chunk of rock that the kids and digimon are standing on to tumble into the ravine._)

**Tai:** So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

—-To Be Continued—-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here, thanks for the review who review my about episode 1 there is wrong please leave a review what should Veemon,Armadillomon and Floramon digivolve to ultimate and which veemon would go to is it Xveemon or Veedramon.**

**Enjoy it**

**Chapter 2: The Birth of Greymon**

* * *

Tai: So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other nine kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these digivices and bam! The next thing you know we're transported to this whacked out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers!

Digimon title theme

[The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff through the air.]

Biyomon: Sora!

Tentomon: Izzy!

Patamon: T.K.!

T.K: Daisuke!

Dai: Takeru!

Tai: Mimi!

Mimi: Tai!

[The three flying digimon desperately grab onto their human friends and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water below.]

Gomamon: Fish net!

[Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as they land.]

Tai: Wow. This is some are you okay

Dai: Im Kari follow she will be sick again right

Tai: Yeah

Matt: What? Hey, look out!

[From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them.]

Gomamon: Look out!

[The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the kids and their digimon hang on, screaming. The group rests on the beach, safe at last. Matt: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.]

Joe: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift.

Joe: And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?

Gomamon: Gomamon, now.

Joe: Gomamon, hmm.

T.K.: And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?

Patamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon.

Dai: Are your name still Demiveemon?

Veemon:Im just Veemon now the Demi is deleted.

Floramon:Im Floramon now.

Armadillomon:I digivolve from Upamon to Armadillomon.

Cody:But how?

Agumon: It's all because we digivolved.

Tai: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Izzy: So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before.

Tentomon: Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon.

Biyomon: I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.

Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon.

Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.

Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon.

Tai: Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon? Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai.

Tai: Me? For what?

Agumon: You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy.

Tai: Really?

Sora: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Biyomon: Sure don't.

Dai:So that mean you are a robot without Batteries?

T.K: Not robot Cutie but Digimon without Batteries.

Floramon and Patamon:Yup...

Izzy: But how do you access my energy?

Tentomon: Even we don't know everything.

Palmon: Thanks for my magical power!

Mimi: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

T.K.: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Patamon: Yep, sure is.

Joe: My folks warned me about strangers.

Gomamon: I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!

Joe: Hm.

Matt: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Joe: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother.

Tai: But we don't even know where we are!

Sora: But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!

Matt: I say we forget about going back and explore around here.

Joe: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are.

Matt: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!

Izzy: Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north.

Tentomon: Wait, I do.

Izzy: Well, which way is it?

Tentomon: It's the opposite of south.

Izzy: Uh.

Joe: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking.

Sora: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place.

Mimi: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?

Palmon: Yes indeedy!

Mimi: Ick!

Matt: Those monsters don't scare me!

Mimi and Dai:But scared us!

T.K: Hey Dai dont worry there is many of us so dont be afraid Cutie.

Tai: Yeah hear what your boyfriend said no need afraid. And Mimi Michael is not here so I will protect you.

Mimi: My hero Tai.

Tai: Are there humans?

Agumon: Humans? Others like you?

Tai: Mmm hmmm.

Agumon: You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon.

Tai: So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?

Sora: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?

Matt: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Sora:What if it get dark. Im scared Matt.

Matt:No need to scared Yamato Ishida here come to proteck Sora Tachenouchi.

T.K and Cath: Uhhhh our brother like sora.

Matt:Hey I know Im Hensem.

Izzy: That phenomenon would be unnatural.

Joe: And you call this natural?

Tai: Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here.

[Tai starts walking, followed by Agumon.]

Matt: Where do you think you're going?

Tai: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Matt: The ocean?

Tai: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Matt: Let's waterski home.

Cody:Let's go and swim

Cath: May I follow you.

Cody: Of course.

Sora: Ugh, funny.

Joe: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Gomamon: Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!

[Joe opens his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.]

Joe: Wait for me!

[All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left.]

Sora: These trees are beautiful.

Matt: Not beautiful as you Sora.

Sora:Thanks Hensem.

Mimi:But why are they a little bit different?

Izzy: Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical.

Joe: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever.

Matt: Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?

[Gabumon laughs quietly.]

Izzy: Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?

Tentomon: Just call us digimon. We like that.

Izzy: I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like.

Tentomon: Oh, really?

[Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.]

Izzy: Hey! Watch it!

T.K.: So, Patamon, can you really fly?

Patamon: Of course!

[Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up.]

T.K.: Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way.

Biyomon: I'm faster than that. Watch!

[Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora pass them on foot.]

Sora: Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?

Mimi: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?

Palmon: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this.

Mimi: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?

Mimi: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it.

Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

Tai: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story.

Agumon: Yep.

Tai: But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me.

Izzy: That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

Tentomon: And he's not the only one.

Gabumon: Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

T.K.: Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!

Dai:Lets play Rapunzel at the Sandcastle.

T.K: Ok

Mimi: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Matt: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

[The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around for the source.]

Tai: A phone!

Sora: Either that or we're all hearing things.

[Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The kids run up to them.]

Joe: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!

[Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.]

Agumon: Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?

Tai: Wrong number?

Sora: Well, that's bizarre.

Izzy: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap.

Matt: If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!

Mimi: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me.

Sora: The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?

Joe: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a parents?

Joe: That's it. I'm outta here.

Tai: Does anybody have any loose change?

Izzy: Why?

Tai: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help.

Izzy: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here.

T.K.: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Mimi: I'm calling Daddy!

[T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the card in his phone.]

Izzy: I'm hooking up to the internet.

Matt: I'm calling collect.

Sora: Dibs on booth four!

Joe: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Tai: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.

Tai: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

[Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.]

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream.

Mimi: What do you wear for that?

[Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth over.]

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back.

Matt: What planet did I dial?

Izzy: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Tentomon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Biyomon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day.

[Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.]

Sora: Huh.

Tai: Any luck?

Sora: No.

Tai: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Joe: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes.

Joe: Okay. Next one.

[The others are relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.]

Izzy: Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?

Tai: Every single day.

Matt: No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!

Tai: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something.

Matt: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us.

Tai: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here.

Matt: I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest.

[Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]

Izzy: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Tai: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!

Sora: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

[Sora and Tai reach for their gadgets and examine them.]

Tai: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Mimi: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

T.K.: What are they, anyway?

Matt: We wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Izzy: If I could take mine apart...

[Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.]

Izzy: Ummm... That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished.

Sora: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got.

Izzy: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here.

Tai: I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp.

Izzy: And what do you have?

Tai: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Cath: I have some Make up,Lipstick,Eye liner and and Mascara.

Mimi:Is it Lipsnacker Lipstick.

Cath: Yes

(The 2 scream like crazy women)

Matt: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

T.K.: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

[T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.]

Mimi: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?

T.K.: Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?

Matt: Forget it!

Tai: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Izzy: I'd settle for a small cow.

Sora: Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?

Mimi: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff.

Matt: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?

Mimi: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken.

Tai: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Matt: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire.

Sora: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones.

Tai: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!

[The other kids turn to look at Joe, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.]

Izzy: No way!

Tai: Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!

Joe: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?

Izzy: But that bag-

Joe: This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!

Palmon: Think he likes ya!

Mimi: No way!

[Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.]

Joe: Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!

Mimi: But - that bag's too heavy for me!

Joe: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Tai: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch.

Sora: Uhh huh!

Joe: Okay, let's figure this out. There's ten people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to...

Izzy: Sixty-three meals.

Joe: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh...

Izzy: Enough food for three days.

Joe: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Sora: But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour.

Joe: Oh, that's right...

Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves.

Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Sora: You sure, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves.

Joe: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the ten people here.

Tai: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these! Tai and Agumon are off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.

Joe: Just what do you think you're doing?

Tai: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Joe: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

[Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.]

Sora: Now what's the matter?

Biyomon: Trouble.

Sora: Oh!

[From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.]

Tai: What's that?

[The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.]

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Izzy: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Joe: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?

[From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with an angry expression.]

Joe: Everybody, up here!

[Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground.]

Gomamon: Joe!

[Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon face the attacking digimon.]

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

Tai: Agumon, you show him!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Veemon: V-headbutt!

Armadillomon: Diamond Shell!

Floramon: Allergy Flower!

Gabumon: Blue Balster!

[Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.]

Izzy: What's happening to them?

Matt: They look like they've lost their powers.

[Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back.]

Tai: Agumon!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face.]

Tai: Go get him, Agumon!

Izzy: Why is it only Agumon?

Tentomon: We're just too hungry.

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I don't have any strength...

Sora: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat.

Izzy: Now I see.

Matt: Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight.

Tai: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Agumon: Then give me a diversion!

Tai: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Sora: No, don't!

[As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from the side. Tai picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths.]

Tai: This'll work!

[Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.]

Agumon: Hold on, Tai!

[Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and digimon.]

Tai: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!

[Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.]

Agumon: Tai, no!

Agumon: Digivolve!

[A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Tai and the others watch, surprised.]

Tai: What's going on?

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

[Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.]

Tai: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!

[Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him.]

Tai: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!

[Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.]

Greymon: Digi-Nova Blast!

[The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon. Tai: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!]

Agumon: Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?

[Tai laughs, relieved. Later, Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.]

Joe: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!

Tai: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Matt: Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?

[The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smiles.]

Sora: You want some more, just say so.

Izzy: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Matt: Good idea.

Joe: In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!

Sora: Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job.

Mimi: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Izzy: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people.

Joe: That makes sense?

Sora: It certainly does.

Joe: Hmmm.

Tai: Then let's all get going!

Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction.

Tai: Then let's get outta this place!

Matt: And let the monsters beware!

Joe: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan.

Tai: Okay, here we go!

The digimon: Digimon!

[The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at them next.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here. There will be more extra episode tune in**

**Enjoy it**

**Chapter 3: Garurumon**

* * *

Tai: So there we were, falling like crazy! That's when  
Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim  
close together, and make a boat for us. Later, we find  
a beach with a whole bunch of these phone  
booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed  
to work. Next, we got totally thrashed on by  
Shellmon! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! My bud,  
Agumon, got stepped on. That made him mad!  
He digivolved into Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he  
won't forget, then he turned back into Agumon.  
Dudes, this place is wild!

Digimon Title Theme

[The group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea.  
Tai is standing at the edge, thinking.]

Tai: We've almost searched the whole island, and we  
still haven't found any people. Just some  
monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our  
digimon friends who could turn into these awesome  
fighters! Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and  
kicked Shellmon to the curb. He was so  
cool!

Dai:T.K would you do me afavor?

T.K:Sure

Dai: Close your eyes

T.K:Ok

(TheN Dai kiss TK at the cheek making them blush)

T.k: Thats for what

Dai:For always be with me when i was scared

Joe:Owhhhhh cute

Izzy:Exactly when Dai's lips i mean sel's touch TK's cheek there is data that

Sora: Kissing is not Data

Izzy:Sorry

Tai: Yo, Agumon!

Agumon: What's up, Tai?

Tai: I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but  
why don't you just stay that way?

Agumon: I can't.

Tai: Hm.

Agumon: But even superheros need a rest.

Tai: Huh. Eee-yaa!

[Tai loses his footing and teeters on the edge. Agumon  
reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw,  
pulling him back. The others laugh, then they all turn  
with a gasp as something roars behind them.  
They turn to see a large grey monster crash through a  
wall of rock.]

Izzy: Who's that digimon?

Tentomon: (DA) It's a Monochromon. But don't worry  
about him - he's a laid back digimon. Although, it is  
wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do  
tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry.  
Tai: Then he must be starving, cause he looks really  
mad!

Mimi: And I think he wants to eat us!

Cody:Come with me Catherine

Cath: Ok

[Another loud roar comes from behind them, and the  
group turns to see another Monochromon coming  
toward them.]

Matt: There're two of them! We're caught between a  
rock and two sets of teeth!

[The kids run behind a nearby boulder, and the two  
Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing  
rocks.]

Tai: Something must have set those Monochromon off.

Tentomon: They're fighting over territory.

Palmon: They can just have it then!

[Palmon turns and runs, followed by Mimi and the  
others.]

Mimi: Hey! Don't leave without me!

Tai: They definitely don't need us hangning around!

[The Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each  
other as the group runs for safety. T.K. trips  
and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped  
up by Matt.]

Matt: T.K., come on!

Tai: Better hurry up you guys!

T.K.: Kay, we're coming!

(Then Dai trip and TK ger her)

Dai:Thanks youre Hensem TK

TK: Thanks and you are hot

(Then they want to kiss but interupted by Tai and the roars)

Tai:Dai if you want to kiss him wait until line clear

Dai:Sorry,coming here

[Locked in battle, the Monochromon tumble off the edge  
of the cliff and splash into the sea.]

[Later on, the kids and their digimon are walking  
through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles  
throughout the underbrush.]

Mimi: I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And  
as you can see, we're nowhere near one!

Tai: Mimi, stop whining.

Mimi: No, my feet hurt!

Tai: Want me to carry you

Mimi: Sure

Agumon: Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks,  
you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more  
practical, I think.

Mimi: I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!Tai is my hero carry Me .

Palmon: I love the feel of dirt under my feet!  
Especially between my toes.

Mimi: Gross!

Izzy: It appears that we may be losing our light  
source.

Sora: What a weird sunset.

Izzy: This whole island is weird. And who knows what  
will come out at night.

Tentomon: Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I  
check it out.

[Tentomon flies up into a tree to get a better view.]

Tentomon: Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with  
fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's  
a perfect campsite!

Mimi: Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet.

Gomamon: Yay, we get to swim!

[Gomamon runs toward the shore, but crashes to the  
ground as Joe grabs his tail with both hands.]

Joe: Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's  
safe first!

Matt: That's why I think we should keep walking, and  
stop all the complaining.

Tai: Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!

Joe: That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot.

[The group gathers into a circle by the shore.]

Biyomon: It should be safe to rest here tonight.

Sora: Yeah, I love camping outside.

Mimi: If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think  
I'll sleep in it?

Tai: Mimi, do you see a hotel here?

[Mimi gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car  
sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.]

Tai: What's that?

T.K.: It looks like a trolley car.

Izzy: That's odd. The lights just came on.

Sora: Well, maybe there are some real people in there.

Tai: Let's check it out!

[The group runs toward the vehicle.]

Mimi: Maybe it can take us back home... In  
air-conditioned comfort!

Tai: Mimi, wait up!

[They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is  
nobody there.]

Tai: Bummer, it's empty!

Sora: Totally empty.

Izzy: No trolley car's this clean.

Mimi: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!

Tai: Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone  
booths we saw on the beach? Something just  
as freaky could happen here.

Joe: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself.

Tai: Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're  
going to get home.

Sora: So we have nothing to lose by staying here.

Tentomon: Ohhh, can we eat now?

Tai: That's right, I forgot.

Dai:Im hungry

T.K: Here you go Cutie, i safe some food cor you if you starving

Dai: Thanks Baby.(Giving Takeru a kiss at the cheek)

[Later, Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and  
swims toward Izzy and T.K., sitting on the  
shore. Izzy is holding a makeshift fishing pole.]

Izzy: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't  
catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!

Tentomon: Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down  
the hatch.

Floramon:Soo Tento how are you hensem?

Tentomon: Im fine thanks Baby.

[Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon takes a deep  
breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch  
of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto  
Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn.  
Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughs.]

Biyomon: Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath  
of yours, Patamon.

Cody: So Cath do you have boyfriend

Cath:Noooooo

Cody: Then can I ask you something

Cath:yes

Cody: Will you be my Boyfriend?

Cath: Of course Hensem.

Biyomon:Ohhh boy there is the new couple...

[Then Biyomon flies off to pull a fruit from a tree.]

[Meanwhile, Mimi is looking at mushrooms with Palmon.]

Palmon: Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick  
them! They'll make you sick!

Mimi: I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're  
the best!

Palmon: Ahh, stop!

[Sora, Tai and Matt are standing around a small circle  
of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.]

Matt: We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is  
the grub!

Sora: Great, but how are we supposed to light the  
fire?

Agumon: Like this!

[Agumon blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire  
to life.]

Tai: Wow, Agumon, you're the man!

Agumon: Awww...

[Izzy and T.K. run by, carrying fish on branches.]

T.K.: Hey, lookit!

Izzy: We caught a bunch of fish!

Tai: Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!

Matt: Thanks, squirt.

[Matt takes a fish on a stick from his little brother  
and walks to the fire, where Tai is gingerly holding a  
fish by its tail above the flames.]

Tai: This is where I wish we had a microwave.

Matt: Me too, because you're about to lose your  
fingers. Why don't you use a stick?

Tai: How did you come up with that, Matt?

Matt: Because I'm the man!

[Later, the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and  
fruit.]

Tentomon: This is surprisingly good!

Floramon: Are you starving anymore Baby?

Tentomon: Nope anymore Sexy.

Izzy: Delicious!

T.K.: Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks.

Matt: I won't tell.

T.K.: I never eat with my fingers.

Matt: T.K., it's alright!

Tai: Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now.

T.K: Kay.

Cath:But what about me Mom will mad at me.

Matt: I wont tell mom about you two.

Cath:Kay.

[As T.K. and Cath continues eating, Tai walks over to where Sora  
is collecting water by the shore.]

Tai: Hey Sora.

Sora: What?

Tai: Matt doesn't treat T.K. And Cath like a brother or sister, only like  
he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that  
too?

Sora: Yeah.

Tai: I wonder.

Sora: Matt's still learning to be a big brother.

Tai: Maybe.

[Joe walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum.]

Sora: Hey Joe, what 'cha looking at?

Joe: I'm trying to figure out which direction we've  
been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I  
haven't been able to find the north star anywhere.

Sora: I know. I don't recognize any of these  
constellations.

Tai: You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't  
see the north star, then it must be on the other side  
of the world.

Sora: Do you think we could be in the southern  
hemisphere?

Joe: Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're  
still on Earth.

Tai: What is that supposed to mean?

[Sitting nearby, Patamon yawns and curls up beside T.K.]

T.K.: Look, Patamon's tired.

[Palmon and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as  
well. Tai yawns.]

Tai: I'm getting really tired myself.

Izzy: Wait a second, I think we should take turns  
standing guard.

Joe: Alright. Who wants to go first?

Tai: How about if each of us stands guard for about an  
hour.

Matt: Not T.K. And Cath

T.K. And Cath: Aww, come on, me too, Matt.

Matt: No, you're two too young and you need your rest!

Dai:What about me?

Tai: You too

Mimi: I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help  
me sleep.

Tai: Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you  
and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug,  
it might be her about to cut your tail off!

Gabumon: Stop, Tai! That's not funny!

[Tai pulls on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon runs  
away. Matt pushes Tai backward.]

Matt: Quit it!

Tai: Ooh! What are you bugging about?

Matt: Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!

Tai: Hey, you can't tell me what to do!

[Tai and Matt grab each other's shirts, looking as if  
they're about to fight.]

T.K.: You guys, stop fighting!

[The two boys huff and turn their backs to each other,  
arms crossed.]

Joe: You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?

Tai: I will!

Matt: I'm next!

Joe: How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then  
I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us  
trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye.

[Back at the bus, the kids are sitting up on the  
trolley's seats, while their digimon are settled on  
the floor.]

Mimi: I can't sleep with all of you here!

Sora: Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be  
glad we have a place to sleep.

Izzy: That's right, Mimi.

Dai: I wanna sleep with you TK

TK: Kay.

Joe: Goodnight.

T.K.: Don't let the Monochromon bite.

Sora: Thanks for reminding me, T.K.

Mimi: My feet still hurt.

Izzy: Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the  
aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it.

Joe: I hope I don't get any monster cooties.

Matt: Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah?

Matt: Go over and lay down with my brother.

Gabumon: Why, Matt?

Matt: Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!

Gabumon: Because you want me to keep T.K. warm.

Matt: Hey, I didn't say that!

Gabumon: You just don't want to admit it.

Matt: Whatever.

Cath: Nevermind about me I have Cody as my blanket.

Matt: Kay

[Gabumon curls up beside T.K., putting a furry arm  
across him. T.K. opens his eyes and sees Gabumon.]

T.K.: Thanks, Matt.

[Matt, startled, turns away, blushing. Meanwhile, Tai  
and Agumon are sitting by the fire outside,  
keeping watch. Tai yawns.]

Agumon: Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your  
first night watch!

Tai: My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake  
and splash some water on my face.

Meanwhile in the Troley

Cody: I love you Cath

Cath: I love you two Baby

Takeru:Hey Dai(Author Notes: sorry i change to takeru because it is hard for me)

Dai:Yup

Takeru: Do you lo urmmm nevermind Goodnight

Dai:Kay Night

Cath: I love you when i was 5

Cody: Really

Cath: Is everone a sleep?

Cody:Yess

Cath: Here we go (Then they kiss at the mouth for long time)

Cody: Thanks Baby next time tell me before do it

Cath: Next time in my room

Cody: Thanks Baby love you

Meanwhile outside

[As Tai is splashing his face, he hears something else  
on the shore. He turns and sees Matt looking  
out over the water.]

Tai: Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can  
handle this?

Matt: I... couldn't sleep.

Tail: Oh? And why not?

Matt: Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to  
get so mad. It's just being here, and having to  
watch T.K... and Cath...

Tai: Do you guys even live in the same house?

Matt: Not anymore. We're half brothers and half sister andwe don't  
get to see each other much.

Tai: Well, that explains a lot.

[Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running down  
the shore. Tai walks back to Agumon.]

Tai: Matt's a little strange.

[Tai and Agumon hear a strange sound and turn to see  
Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing  
the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Matt.]

Gabumon: What a wonderful sound!

Tai: Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its  
forehead.

[The tune carries across the beach to Tai and Agumon,  
and to the trolley car where T.K. hears it and  
smiles in his sleep. As Tai is poking the fire with a  
stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to  
land a few feet away.]

Tai: Watch out for the fire sparks!

[A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of  
the beach, which then moves and causes the  
ground to shake, knocking Tai and Agumon onto the  
ground.]

Tai: Hey!

[A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave  
emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea  
monster.]

[The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at  
Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon. The group  
inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear.]

Sora: What's that horrible sound?

Mimi: It's an earthquake!

Cath: Baby Im scared

Cody: Im here sweatheart

Joe: The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think  
it's taking us home!

Izzy: It's taking us toward that sea dragon!

Dai: Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tentomon: Oh no! Seadramon!

[The group scrambles out of the trolley car.]

Mimi: We're gonna get eaten for sure!

[Seadramon races through the water, taking the land  
with it. Matt and Gabumon watch as Tai, Agumon,  
the others and the trolley are pulled along behind  
Seadramon.]

Matt: The land's moving!

Agumon: Hold tight, we're going for a ride!

Tai: It's like we're on a monster longboard!

Izzy: He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even  
think he realizes we're here.

Tentomon: Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he  
doesn't see us, we should be safe.

Agumon: Don't be too sure.

Tentomon: You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!

Tai & Agumon: What? I didn't do anything!

[Seadramon pulls his tail - the red patch of ground  
that the burning stick landed on - away from the  
land.]

Izzy: I guess he does know we're here!

Tai: Ah! That big red thing was his tail!

Tentomon: It wasn't my fault!

[Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island,  
knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon off their  
feet again.]

Tai: He's coming back and he's not happy!  
The giant sea digimon swims benath the island and  
knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward  
the shore.

Joe: We're gonna crash into the shore!

Mimi: This is really gonna mess up my hair!

Matt: T.K.!

[Matt dives into the water, swimming for the runaway  
island. Gabumon follows.]

Gabumon: Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's  
gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!

Dai: Takeru...I love you!

TK: Daisuke...I love you toooo

[Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.]

Tai: Great, he left us right in the middle of the  
lake.

Izzy: I don't suppose we could trick him into taking  
us back...

Tai: Get ready, he's attacking!

Agumon: Come on you guys, let's send him back to the  
fishies!

Gabumon: No problem!

Biyomon: Spiral twister!

[Patamon lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attck has  
much effect.]

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Palmon's ivy vines don't reach all the way to the sea  
monster's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get  
a better spot for attack.]

Tentomon: Super shocker!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

[Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by  
any of the digimon's attacks.]

Tai: Agumon, digivolve!

Agumon: I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it  
this time, Tai.

Tai: You have to!

Agumon: Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last  
fight.

Tai: But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop  
Seadramon?

Matt: T.K.! Over here!

T.K.: Matt!

[Gomamon follows T.K. to the edge of the shore, where  
they see Matt swimming toward them, followed  
by Gabumon.]

T.K.: Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y-  
ahh!

[A sudden shake of the island sends T.K. into the  
water, and Gomamon dives in after him.]

Matt: T.K.!

Dai: TK!

[T.K. pops out of the water in front of his brother,  
perched safely on Gomamon's head.]

Joe: Gomamon, go!

Tai: Hurry up, Matt!

Tentomon: Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!

Matt: Gomamon, you can do it!

Gomamon: Right!

[Gomamon swims swiftly back to the shore, while Matt  
swims in the other direction, away from the  
island, waving his arms to Seadramon.]

Matt: Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!

[Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.]

Gabumon: Blue blaster!

[Seadramon is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel  
the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips  
Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through  
the air.]

Gabumon: I hate this!

[Matt is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon.  
Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island  
where the others are watching.]

T.K: It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save  
me, I'll never forgive myself!

Tai: Oh no!

[The others watch as Matt is lifted into the air,  
Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.]

Tentomon: This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble  
brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't  
let go!

T.K.: Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him  
with a Bubble Boom!

Patamon: Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have  
enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger,  
how about you?

Gabumon: You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must  
help!

Matt: Gabumon!

T.K.: Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if  
it's the last thing I do!

Gabumon: Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of  
this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky  
fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!

[Garurumon, the huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at  
Seadramon, and with one slash, frees Matt from  
Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims  
for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon  
with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with  
his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off  
with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath  
the water.]

T.K.: Are you alright, Matt?

Matt: Yeah, but where's Gabumon?

[Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon.  
Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster  
and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon  
to rear back in pain.]

Tentomon: (DA) Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's  
strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo.  
Izzy: That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible.  
Tentomon: Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll  
soon find out.]

Tai: I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with  
another one of your wild fish tales again.

Agumon: He could be.

Tentomon: But I heard about it!

[Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon.  
The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon  
is covered in ice.]

Tentomon: Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

[Garurumon's blue attack hits Seadramon in the head,  
and he falls backward into the lake, defeated.  
The kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes  
back in to Gabumon.  
Gabumon climbs back on to the island.]

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry.

Matt: You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!

T.K.: Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!

Gabumon: Any time, little friend.

T.K.: Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!

Matt: You think so?

Gabumon: You know, you were the man!

Matt: And you're the wolf-man!

[The kids and digimon laugh happily.]

Joe: Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get  
back?

Gomamon: Just watch!

[Gomamon dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a  
school of fish are surrounding him.]

Gomamon: Fish power!

[The obliging fish push the island back to the main  
shoreline.]

Mimi: Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I  
won't take your fur.

Izzy: Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This  
time, only Gabumon could digivolve.

Sora: Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who  
could do it before.

[Tai hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in  
which Agumon digivolved into Greymon.  
Shellmon had Tai wrapped in a painful grip.] (FB)

Agumon: Hang on!

Tai: Can't breathe!

Agumon: Greymon!

Tai: Get me outta here!

[Tai's digivice glowed, and Agumon digivolved into  
Greymon and defeated Shellmon.] (EFB)

Tai: You're right. It's all beginning to make sense.  
Agumon digvolved when I was in danger.

Izzy: That has to be the answer. Our digimon  
digivolves when we're in trouble.

Sora: Wow, that must be it!

[Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.]

Sora: Hey! Watch it!

Mimi: Is it time to go to the mall?

Sora: We've been here one day, and I think she's put  
some muscle on her.

Agumon: Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll  
become a hard-bodied machine like I am.

Biyomon: I hope she grows pink wings just like my  
wings.

Mimi: You must be kidding...

[Tai watches as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep,  
along with their digimon. He yawns, then turns as  
he hears Matt's harmonica again. He walks over,  
seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning  
against Matt, all nodding off.]

T.K.: Ahh, big bro, you're the best.

Dai: Love you TK

TK:L0ve you two...

[Tai smiles as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his  
brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air  
as another day is put to rest.]

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hayat here thanks to Monsterkittyluv cause like my storie**

**Chapter4: Biyomon gets firepower.**

* * *

Matt: I guess it's my turn to fill you guys in. First  
we have a close call with these twin metal d  
inosaur-looking creatures, then when we were about to  
crash for the night, wouldn't you know it?  
We're camped out right on top of a big, wicked serpent  
thing that goes by the name of Seadramon.  
That's when things got intense. I got snatched up and  
Gabumon digivolved into a huge blue wolf called  
Garurumon. Lucky for me, Seadramon was no match.  
Whenever we're in danger, our digimons get  
bigger and help us. Now that's cool.

Digimon Title Theme

[The group is again walking through the forest with  
road signs posted between the trees, when  
something large passes over their heads, making a loud  
noise.]

Sora: Wha- hey!

Tai: Whoa, did you hear that?

Matt: It seems to be some sort of aircraft.

Sora: It looked like a big flying gear.

Izzy: Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more  
plausible.

Joe: Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to  
make us all crooked!

Tai: Or maybe that sign's just crooked.

[T.K. slips while climbing up the small hill where the  
bigger kids are, but is helped up by Tai.]

Sora: T.K.!

T.K.: Whoa! That was scary!

Tai: Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!

T.K.: Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really  
snakes here?

Biyomon: No, just giant flying killer bugs and other  
unpleasant digimon.

Patamon: Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of  
them!

[T.K. laughs and hugs Patamon.]

Dai:What if they are really snakes in here

Veemon:I will digivolve and help you.

TK: Dont worry baby we will kill if there is a snake.

Dai:Right thanks again Babyboy.

Sora: Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going.

Matt: Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We  
don't even know where we are!

Tai: This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we  
can find any signs of intelligent life here.

Biyomon: Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon  
are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?

Sora: Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to  
keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are.  
We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's  
remember, we're in this together.

Biyomon: Together sounds good!

Sora: We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm  
sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how  
to get back. There's no point in splitting up because  
then, once somebody did figure it out, we-

Biyomon: Hey, Sora? Open your eyes.

[Sora opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group  
has moved on without them. The two run to  
catch up.]

Sora: Well thanks a lot for waiting!

Matt: Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our  
next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant  
road signs. No pictures, please!

Sora: We're lost, and these guys are making why I love you Matt

Matt:What you love me!

Sora:Yes i mean noway

Matt whisper to Sora:I love you Sora

Sora whisper: Actualy I love you.

Joe: Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!

Mimi: You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!

[The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on  
which stand several tall telephone poles.]

Matt: Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and  
see where they lead!

Joe: They'll just lead to trouble.

[As they walk through the clearing, a big black gear  
flies through the blue sky.]

Izzy: Look, the alien saucer again!

Matt: And it's headed for a close encounter!

[The gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the  
distance. Izzy wipes sweat from his forehead and  
sighs.]

T.K.: Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up  
through my socks.]

Matt: Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back  
on.

Mimi: Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my  
complexion. How much further is it?

Joe: Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be  
lucky if we even survive this hike!

Dai: Im thirsty

TK:Here you go Babygiril

Dai:Love you.

Sora: Hey, does anybody besides me see that these  
telephone poles have no connecting wires?

Izzy: She's right. I wonder if these actually are  
telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien  
equivalent.

Mimi: Hey, remember those phone booths? And that  
streetcar?

Izzy: Yeah, what about 'em?

Mimi: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody  
else remembered.

Joe: That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains  
and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!

Izzy: Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking  
for two minutes.

Tentomon: Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better  
find some shade for Joe. And quick.

Mimi: You won't believe what happened to my favorite  
watch!

Joe: Hmm? What?

[Mimi holds up a compass and laughs.]

Mimi: The sun melted the numbers right off!

Tai: Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure  
have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of  
them actually work.

[Mimi's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and  
around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examines  
it.]

Izzy: Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal  
which could affect the compass needle.

Mimi: Oh well. I'm always late anyway.

Sora: This is one weird world, and I don't like it one  
little bit!

Izzy: I think we should start looking for water, guys.  
Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat.

Tai: Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?

Dai: Tai go and ask her to go out or her room.

Tai:ok i want to ask her to the room

Dai:Thats my forget to wear ******

Tai:Sure but dont see it.

Mimi: Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!

Tai: Mimi actually do you have Boyfriend?

All:Boyfriend!

Mimi: Nope

[The black gear grinds through the rock it landed in,  
while a firey face growls.]

Izzy: I've taken this oil sample, measured the  
barometric pressure, and analysed the relative  
humidity.

Sora: And what did you find out?

Izzy: It's really, really hot.

Tai: Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now.

Izzy:Hey that is the alien gear again and it is heading towards Dai. Becareful Dai!

TK:Dai!(TK push Dai to other side the gear broke when go to the ground)

Dai:Thanks.

Cath:Im scared.

Cody: Im here Sweet

Palmon: Are we gonna be okay?

Mimi: We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along.

Palmon: My head is baking. If this goes on too much  
longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!

Mimi: Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it  
more than I do.

[Mimi takes off her big pink hat and places it on  
Palmon's head.]

Palmon: Thank you, Mimi.

T.K.: Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?

Matt: Here's a thought. Now you know why they call  
them sweat socks!

Mimi: This beach would be a lot more popular if it  
just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a  
gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards...

[Mimi laughs. Biyomon stops walking, and the others  
turn to her.]

Biyomon: Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think  
that I can go any faster.

Sora: You just have to think positive. Let's all  
pretend that it's raining.

Biyomon: Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the  
rain!

Matt: Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This  
isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to  
turn around and get out of this desert right now!

Joe: Mmm hmmm.

Tentomon: You mean before we all have a power outage?  
I'll vote for that.

Tai: Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If  
I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing...  
Tai pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the  
distance.

T.K.: What is it, Tai?

Tai: Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!

Biyomon: Water?

Joe: This is fantastic! Now all we need are some  
lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!

Dai: TK kiss my lips now

TK:What?

Dai:Im doing it.(Then Dai kiss TK at the lips infront pull each other after 10 Tai aangry but love it)

TK:What's that for?

Dai:For saving me from that freaky alien black gear.

Tai and Mimi: Owhhhhh cute couple.

Sora:Matt I love you

Matt: I love you too sor

Izzy: That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find  
people.

Palmon: And shade!

Mimi: Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!

T.K.: Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat  
broccoli!

Patamon: What's broccoli? Is that a joke?

Floramon and Palmon: Hey are you eating our cousin Brocollimon!

Tai: Great! Let's get outta this desert!

[The kids and digimon cheer and head for the village.  
The firey face proves to belong to a being made  
entirely of fire, who is standing, growling happily  
until the black gear frees itself from the rock it buried  
iteslf in, and flies toward him. It buries itself  
beneath his skin, and the creature groans in pain.  
The kids and their digimon have discovered a village,  
but it's not exactly what they thought they were  
going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but  
friendly, Yokomon.]

Tai: From so far away, everything looks so big.

Mimi: But they're so cute and tiny!

Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can  
get a drink?

A Yokomon: And just what do giant digimon drink?

Sora: Me? I'm no digimon.

Biyomon: My friend Sora is what's called a human  
being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of  
this, they are all actually very nice.

Some Yokomon: What's a human being?

A Yokomon: If you are not digimon, what are you doing  
here in digi-world?

Joe: This is great. There is no way we are all going  
to fit into this place.

Tai: Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are  
friendly.

Mimi: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and  
put it on my bed with all my other stuffed  
animals!

Matt: There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears  
the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore.

Izzy: Maybe she's an alien spy.

Patamon: T.K. is tired and hungry!

Joe: He's not the only one.

A Yokomon: Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?

Biyomon: When I met Sora. We share a special bond  
which is magical.

A Yokomon: You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how  
all Biyomon talk?

Biyomon: No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I  
just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful  
and kind human being and I've already learned a lot  
from her.

A Yokomon: We still don't understand how you  
digivolved. What is it about being around human  
beings that makes it happen?

Biyomon: Sora needed me. I had to protect her.

Sora: She had to protect me?

Biyomon: When she was in danger a power kept flowing  
through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't  
describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd  
digivolved.

Sora: Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's  
always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed  
him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and  
Garurumon did the same for Matt. They  
digivolve for us. We're lucky kids.

Biyomon: Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the  
Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their  
food with all of us.

Sora: Oh wow.

[All the kids cheer, and Joe raisies his fist in the  
air.]

Joe: Let's see hands if you want lemonade!

T.K.: I wonder what Yokomon eat.

Tai: I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake.

Izzy: I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some  
bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish,  
and...

T.K: Water, water!

Izzy: Water?

T.K.: Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!

A Yokomon: Oh, the water here is piped in from a  
spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in  
the world!

Tentomon: Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is  
the best in all the galaxy.

T.K.: Where's Mount Mihirashi?

The Yokomon: Up there!

[T.K. turns to look where the Yokomon indicate.]

T.K.: Hey, that's a live volcano!

A Yokomon: Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs.

[On the mountain, the fire creature roars and heats the  
mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a  
rumbling sound is heard.]

Izzy: If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an  
eruption!

[The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire  
erupts from the village well.]

T.K: That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink.

Dai: TK want some drink?

TK:Yup

Dai: Drink my water.

TK: Thanks.

Tai: What is happening?

A Yokomon: The water evaporated!

A Yokomon: That's okay because the lake is always full  
of water.

Tai: I'll check it out.

Sora: Let's all go.

[The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty.]

Izzy: The water's all gone!

Mimi: Goodness, where did it go?

T.K: Somebody pulled the plug!

Tai: Alright, let's not panic.

[Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowers a bucket into  
the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom.]

Matt: Dry as a bone.

Tai: I won't give up.

[Tai pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed  
end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another  
column of flame shoots up from the well, and Tai jumps  
back, hopping from foot to foot.]

Mimi: Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that  
supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?

Matt: Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw  
earlier?

Izzy: It crashed right into a hillside.

Sora: Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear  
crashes into Mihirashi Mountain.

Joe: That's the place where the water comes from!

A Yokomon: That's right. The water comes from a lake  
on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear  
crashing into the mountain could affect our water  
supply.

Izzy: Mmmm hmmm.

A Yokomon: We don't dare go up there. The mountain is  
guarded by a firey digimon called Meramon.  
He's hideously dangerous!

Tai: I want a closer look at that mountain.

[Tai pulls out his pocket telescope.]

Tai: You say this character Meramon is a firey  
digimon? What does he look like? Nevermind, there he  
is! He's coming! He's coming our way!

A Yokomon: He burns up everything he touches! He never  
comes down off the mountain, though.  
This is very strange behaviour for him!

Meramon: Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!

Palmon: (DA) Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no  
reason he should be in pain from his own flames.  
That's his nature.

[Meramon sobs in pain.]

Tai: This is weird. He's crying!

Meramon: Burning!

Sora: Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain.

Tai: What do we do?

Meramon: Burning, burning, burning!

Sora: Look, he's coming straight toward the village!

Biyomon: Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're  
going to do. I've never seen him move so  
fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain,  
and now he's starting to enter the forest!

Sora: Everybody, freeze! Stay very still.  
The group in the village remains motionless as Meramon  
rushes through the forest toward them.

Dai: Help me

Meramon: You're going to need more than sunscreen to  
stop me!

Sora: Don't move a muscle!Let Her go you firely Meramon

Meramon: Agh! Burn, burn, burn!

Tai: Ah! Unfreeze! And run!Dai run now!

[The group, along with the entire village of Yokomon,  
run from the laughing Meramon as fast as  
possible. They herd all of the Yokomon into the hull  
of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.]

Tai: Come on, keep it moving!

Sora: All the way to the rear!

Matt: Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you!  
Will you please stop squirming!

[As Matt is working to get all of the Yokomon together  
on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with more  
of them.]

Joe: Here's the next batch, Matt.

Tai: Easy now, you'll be okay.

Sora: Who's not here?

[Sora thinks, and remembers her friend Biyomon.]

Biyomon: The Yokos... I'll take care of them!

Sora: This is bad! Run, come on!

[Sora looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon  
is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship  
below.]

Biyomon: Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the  
one in front of you.

Sora: Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's  
still time!

Biyomon: I can't leave here until all my friends are  
safe, Sora!

Sora: Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up  
there after you, then!

Tai: Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!

Joe: Hey, where is Sora going?

Matt: Sora! Come back!

[Sora runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon  
has helped the last of the Yokomon down the  
edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.]

Biyomon: Ah, good. They're all safe now.

Sora: Watch out!

[A huge, flaming figure appears on the cliff behind  
Biyomon.]

Sora: Biyomon, he's right behind you!

Biyomon: Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not  
bothering you!

[In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends  
Biymon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.]

Sora: Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!

[Sora leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits  
the ground.]

Sora: Are you okay?

Biyomon: Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't  
very fun.

[Sora laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug.]

Biyomon: Thank you for coming to rescue me.

Sora: Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for.

Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend.

[Meramon roars, and forms a fireball in his hand.]

Biyomon: Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora.

Sora: What?

Biyomon: You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you  
now.

[With a determined face, Biyomon flies up to Meramon.]

Biyomon: You think you're really hot stuff, well  
you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!

[Meramon is pushed back, but takes several more of  
Biyomon's attacks.]

Biyomon: Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!

Meramon: Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?

Tai: We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!

Izzy: Yeah.

Tai: Yeah!

Meramon: Fire ball! Catch!

[The ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the  
sky.]

Sora: Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon...

Matt; Sora baby hurry up.

Sora:Im coming to you B.

Matt: Hurry up then

Sora: After Biyomon is here!

Tai: Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster.

Izzy: What we need is teamwork!

Meramon: I'm ready. Give me your best shot!

[Agumon fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon  
sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a  
Blue Blaster, and Patamon blows a Boom Bubble at  
Meramon. All the attacks hit, but the firey  
digimon only grows in size.]

Joe: We need a fire extinguisher!

Matt: That made him bigger!

Joe: Yeah.

Meramon: Why do I suffer so?

Tai: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to  
stop him.

Izzy: Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not  
heartburn.

Matt: Maybe this monster just has growing pains.

Izzy: Growing pains?

Joe: Matt, this is not a time to joke!

Meramon: Better get ready, here I come!

[Meramon jumps down from the cliff, to where Tai, Izzy  
and Sora are with Agumon, Tentomon,  
Gabumon and Patamon. Biyomon looks up weakly from  
where she had fallen.]

Biyomon: Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can  
not be allowed to win. My friends need my  
help now.

Izzy: Ah!

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!

[Birdramon, the huge fire bird swoops under Meramon and  
catches him before he reaches the group  
below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.  
Sora: We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue  
us.]

Meramon: What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's  
fight! Here, have a ball!

[The fireball hits Birdramon in the back.]

Sora: Don't turn your back!

[Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but  
is hit head on with fireball after fireball.]

Sora: Birdramon, move away!

[Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon.  
Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength  
for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several  
fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits  
shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes  
the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and  
be destroyed.]

Izzy: It was a gear!

Patamon: What is it?

Izzy: It made him crazy!

Tai: Right!

Matt: I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck  
inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy.

T.K.: Yay! Biyomon did it!

[Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the  
smaller Biyomon as Sora watches.]

Sora: Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to  
my rescue! That's what I call a friend.

Biyomon: Are you alright? Oh, Sora!

Sora: Oh, BIyo ! I was so worried about you! You're great.  
I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you.

Biyomon: I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could  
think about was saving you because... Well, you  
know.

[As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles.]

[Sun is setting back at the Yokomon village, where  
Meramon is sitting with his neighbours.]

A Yokomon: Meramon, why did you attack our village?

Meramon: I couldn't stop myself.

A Yokomon: That must have been awful for you. If you  
couldn't control yourself, who was controlling  
you?

Meramon: The last thing I remember is being hit by  
that gear.

A Yokomon: Well, we're just happy to see that you're  
back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever  
happens again. You're needed to protect Mount  
Mihirashi.

[Later, as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the  
Yokomon and the Digi-Destined watch him leave.]

A Yokomon: Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well.  
Goodbye! And please try not to burn  
down our village anymore, okay?

Biyomon: Hey! I just remembered you never got that  
dinner we promised you. You must be starving!

T.K: My tummy's ready for some action!

[The group sits down down to bowls of some mysterious  
Yokomon dish.]

Gabumon: Are you okay Baby Biyo

Biyomon: Im okay Baby Gabu.

Tai: What is this stuff?

Mimi: Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest  
never insults his host's cooking.

Tai: Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked.

Biyomon: Eat as much as you want. We have more than  
enough for seconds.

Joe: Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for  
that.

Sora: You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you  
were going to say.

Cath: When we get back I wan to sell this food it is delicious.

T.K.: It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might  
taste better!

Matt: Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food.

Sora: Nah, I'm not hungry.

Joe: I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to  
eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know  
what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!

[Sora laughs, then looks over at Biyomon.]

Sora: And so ends my biggest adventure yet with  
Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little,  
she sure has a huge heart!

To Be Continued...


End file.
